


Extensively

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Gilbert tried to get through to Laurie’s ex husband about his love for Laurie





	Extensively

“Is this what she wants”Jeffrey asked Gilbert 

“Yes I’ve talked extensively with Laurie about it”Gilbert said to the other man 

“Laurie do you love him?”Jeffrey asked his ex wife 

“Gilbert makes me happy so yes”Laurie explained 

“Take care of her Gilbert”Jeffrey said to him 

“I’ll do my best”Gilbert tells him holding Laurie’s hand in his 

Laurie places a kiss to the top of Gilbert’s head


End file.
